Jamie Storr
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Brampton, ON, CAN | career_start = 1995 | career_end = 2009 | draft = 7th overall | draft_year = 1994 | draft_team = Los Angeles Kings | image = | image_size = | played_for = Los Angeles Kings Carolina Hurricanes DEG Metro Stars (DEL) }} Jamie Storr (born December 28, 1975 in Brampton, Ontario) is a retired Canadian professional goaltender. Playing career Jamie Storr was the first goalie selected in the 1991 OHL Entry Draft and played major junior hockey with the Owen Sound Platers and the Windsor Spitfires of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL). In the 1994 NHL Entry Draft, Storr was drafted 7th overall by the Los Angeles Kings. He remained in the OHL for one more season before turning pro in 1994–95. Storr spent the majority of his first three seasons in the Kings' minor league system with the Phoenix Roadrunners and Long Beach Ice Dogs of the International Hockey League (IHL). In his rookie season, he was given the opportunity to live with teammate Wayne Gretzky and his family in Beverly Hills. Storr was, in fact, named to the NHL All-Rookie Team twice, in 1997–98 and 1998–99. Although he first appeared with the Kings in 1994–95, Storr did not play the minimum amount of games in one season (25) to not be considered a rookie until after 1998–99, therefore making him eligible for the honour multiple times. Storr remained with the Kings until the 2003–04 season, when he joined the Carolina Hurricanes He was not, however, able to stick with the club and played in the minor leagues for the next three seasons. In 2006, Storr signed with the German DEG Metro Stars and went overseas to play in the Deutsche Eishockey Liga (DEL). Storr retired after three years with DEG Metro Stars on 13 May 2009. International play Jamie represented Team Canada extensively during his junior career, winning gold at the U-17, U-18 and U-20 levels. At the 1994 and 1995 World Junior Championships in the Czech Republic and Sweden, Storr won back-to-back gold medals with Canada, going undefeated in tournament play. In 1994, he won the World Junior Championships Best Goaltender award and was also named to Team Canada's senior team for the World Championships, where he captured another gold medal, despite not appearing in a game. Awards OHL * Named to the All-Rookie Team in 1992. * Named to the First All-Star Team in 1994. NHL * Named to the All-Rookie Team in 1998 and 1999. DEL * Best Goaltender in 2007. International * Won gold medal at the IIHF Under-17 Tournament in 1992. * Won gold medal at the IIHF Under-18 Phoenix Cup in 1993. * Won Top Goaltender Award at the IIHF Phoenix Cup in 1993. * Won gold medal at the World Junior Championships in 1994 and 1995. * Won Top Goaltender Award at the World Junior Championships in 1994. * Won a gold medal at the World Championships in 1994. Career statistics Regular season Playoffs External links * * Category:Born in 1976 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:DEG Metro Stars players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Owen Sound Platers alumni Category:Philadelphia Phantoms players Category:Windsor Spitfires alumni Category:Lowell Lock Monsters players Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Retired in 2009 Category:IIHF Player